Another Organization
by NocturnalLexicon
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on a thought that we had. Pairings are Zemyx and Akuroku for now :3 I swear its better than the review. I just dont wanna give too much away :O


Well, this is a mere clollection of drabbles based on 4 of our favorite members of the Org, so enjoy, and review!

* * *

Silence.

One boy sat there and glared out the window, possibly plotting against Roxas. Zexion had his hand on the couch, with another hand on top of it. Demyx sat still writing notes in a blue notebook, who knew what they were about, probably something Organization related.

Roxas was in the next room, cooking dinner noisily, but not loud enough to destroy the sanctum of the quiet living room.

Axel, the leader of the house in most cases lay quietly on the other couch, sleeping.

Suddenly, a grin swooped across Zexion's face.

Demyx felt the movement and looked over at him, "What is it Zex?"

"Just wait." He mumbled, looking Demyx in the eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the kitchen, and you could hear Roxas scream. Axel bolted up right and quickly went to the kitchen.

"Demyx, quick!" came Axels voice followed by more of Roxas yelling, (which included a good string of cuss words and Zexion's name.)

Zexion fell to the floor laughing as Demyx bolted into the kitchen to put the fire out.

All three boys walked out of the kitchen, Roxas severely pouting, Axels arm around his waist and Demyx smirking.

"Zexy, you can't keep replacing Roxas' cookbook with the Lexicon, if we have to order pizza another night I'm gonna be sick!"

Roxas un crossed his arms and tackled the shadowy boy. "You jerk! I was almost done with our meal until it exploded!"

Zexion, being surprisingly stronger pushed off the small blonde, pinning him and smirking, notifying Roxas he ultimately won. He then proceeded to call the local Chinese delivery for dinner.

Roxas sat on the couch, Axel plopping his mass of red hair and attractive smile in Roxas lap. The key of destiny pulled the strings of his hair softly, knowing the red-head was just staring up at him, waiting for whatever it was Roxas had to say.

Zexion sat next to Demyx and waited for the lecture.

"Guys, if we have to live together like this for six months, how do you expect we'll get along?" Demyx sighed, waiting for Axel to have his input.

"I think its cute when Roxy pouts, good job Zexion."

Roxas lifted Axels head, and shoved him to the floor, following with a storming off to their room and a loud door slam.

"He's sooo dramatic!" Zexion laughed and stood, stretching for a second, and looked at Demyx, expecting another lecture.

"You just love picking on the newbie, don't you?" Demyx crossed his arms and smirked. Zexion was one of the oldest members in the organization, one of the first subjects of the heartless, and a genius to boot.

"Just because your smart about things doesn't mean you can torture everyone."

Zexion laughed then sighed, "But now that we can't stay in the castle with everyone because of Xemnas, I only have Roxas to pick on!"

Truth is, Zexion had a crush on the boy, who was swiftly claimed by Axel. Not that he didn't really care for Dem, Roxy was cute, and shorter than him, and easy to play with. Almost like a cat toys with a mouse before eating it.

He wasn't _that _sadistic though, he only wanted to pick on Roxas for his amusement and joy, and in his mind flirting. Demyx never picked up on it, which was probably a good thing. He got jealous pretty easily.

Still, Zexion, org 13's number 6, enjoyed the love and attention he got from Demyx, but often played it off as if he could care less. It was fun to toy with _his_ blonde on occasion.

Axel Stood from the ground and shook his head, grinning. "Roxy, wassamatter?" he called up the stairs and went to retrieve his "pet." The boy was laying on their bed, and the AC was turned to 40 degrees.

"Oh Roxas, why did you turn the heater off? I'm like a reptile, I like the heat." The blonde continued pouting then sat up, shaking his head.

"I'm willing to sweat my butt off at night, so you can have the heat on friggin 100, and you still plot with Zexion?!"

Well, it was true. Axel was good at playing both sides of the fence. He was plotting with Zexion, for his benefit of seeing Roxas' cute pouting face. BUT He was also trying to get Roxas to lighten up at the same time. See, both sides.

It was his way of showing love. He was very possessive of his Roxy. As soon as he heard of the boy, he went out to get him. After all, he was the reason Roxas joined the organization.

"Hmm, Im sorry Roxy. I really do care." The taller red-head pulled the small blonde into a tight hug then mumbled, "Lets go downstairs, its no fun without you."

So the blonde agreed, and followed his counterpart down the stairs, being sure to glare at Zexion.

"What's wrong 13?" Zexion smirked, knowing he was just pissing off Roxas. Oh well, he'd move on.

"Zexionnn…don't be so mean to little Roxas." Demyx had a distressed expression. He didn't like household drama.

Well, it was better than the castle, that was drama in itself.

He was glad Axel was still his friend. So yeah, their fling was very secret and kept hush-hush, but it still meant something. Maybe that why he chose Zexion, because he was fiery like Axel, but not AS fiery. Just perfect for him.

But, he was pretty jealous when Axel brought Roxas to the organization and stuck to him like glue.

That's was the past, right now, he had to keep a hold of his Zexy so that he wouldn't devour Roxas.

Yeah, the kid was pretty sadistic, though he denied it.

Roxas clung to Axel, but smiled at Zexion, all the same. He was happy to play Zexion's games. At first, he thought number 6 hated him, until he went to look at one of his experiments for Xemnas. Zexion told him that he was picking on him, that he considered him a friend.

So, Roxas continued to play the game. Sometimes this whole organization thing seemed like a game. Everyone was wrapped up with each other. Axel told him about all of the secret crushes and flings and how it started and what happened to Zexion and how Demyx got picked, how he got picked, and that he didn't know much about Roxas, other than the fact he seemed to be an exception to all of the nobody rulings.


End file.
